


Stormy Weather

by cali_sunshine



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Kinda, Nyctophobia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, bayonetta being a good mom, other people are mentioned but aren't important enough to need tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cali_sunshine/pseuds/cali_sunshine
Summary: The sky fills with rain, pounding harshly against the windows of what the Smash Bros characters call home. Inside, Lucas trembles fearfully in his bed.





	1. Chances of Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize beforehand in regards to any grammar or spelling issues that might be present  
> i wrote this on my phone while i was sick, but i thought i would post it asap before i forget i made this account  
> this was inspired by a drawing from kira-vera!  
> (kamui = female corrin  
> reflet = female robin  
> they are counted as two different people)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas finds it overwhelmingly hard to sleep in the stormy weather outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the original notes were deleted....  
> but i wrote this while sick, so i am very sorry for any errors in spelling or grammar!

Laying on his top bunk in the dead of night, Lucas stared at the ceiling. His small hands grabbed his pulled up bed sheets tightly, trembling slightly as the flashes of lighting came in through the window escorted by pounding rain. He looked ahead, down at the carpeted floor below where he knew his friends were sleeping. The dark filled the room, and Lucas knew (despite how much he trusted them) that they wouldn't stop laughing if he had asked for a nightlight. For you see, Lucas had gained nyctophobia over the years. 

It started small, things like getting paranoid when walking outside at night. Despite Ness and Toon Link’s efforts to show him they could still play outside at nighttime, Lucas would shake his head in a panic and run inside. Fear someone would snatch the three of them overwhelming him to rush back into the crowded and safe living room housed in the mansion. 

Then he grew fearful of dark empty rooms, thinking somebody was in there waiting for him. Then it had developed into the fear Lucas carried now. Despite hearing the snore of Ness from below him, and Toon Link and Popo shifting around on the right side of the room, Lucas could not get over the fear that somebody was in the room with them. The thunder certainly didn't help, reminding him of Claus with every loud clap that mocked him.

A feeling of pure shame washed over the blonde boy as he realized what he was doing. Sitting in bed, holding his covers so shakily and full of fear as his eyes were pricked with tears. Every Saturday, Lucas would pass most of the ladies eating pastries and drinking tea. They’d beckon him over and say how mature he was compared to his friends. 

_ “Ness and Toon Link are so rowdy!” _ Peach would joke as Samus would hand him a small piece of a mini cupcake sat on her plate. He’d either be told to stay or simply leave with the rare delicacy of sweets (the ladies attempted to distance all the children from candy and sweet things). They’d act motherly when he was asked to stay, pulling on his cheek or styling his hair with an occasional addition of a pink bow. He’d wave goodbye and think proudly of what they called him. Mature. Gosh, the world made Lucas break out of his timid state and walk confidently throughout the hall!

Now, he wasn’t mature. He was crying quietly like a baby in the room he shared. A flash of lightning lit up the carpet again, making fun of the psychic as thoughts replayed through his mind. He looked at the colored carpet on the floor, another flash of light causing him the jolt. He could see a helmet laying idly on the floor. Left behind from when Young Link had Megaman visit their room. Lucas shot up from where he trembled and jumped off his top bunk, terrified tears flowing naturally as he ran out of the door in his striped pajamas. He quickly creaked the door shut behind him as he panted. Sweat stained his pajamas, his breathing uneven and sporadic as his back stayed close to the door. He slid down the door until he was hugging his knees, a depressed pile of self disappointment. 

The hallway was narrow and long, Master Hand had added small little lights onto the power outlets to light the way for anyone after Pit fractured his toe tripping. The soft glow of the power outlets comforted the boy as he took deep breaths.

“It’s just a helmet…” He whispered to himself. “I know Megaman, he’s nice. It’s just a helmet.”

Lucas repeated his whispers as he closed his eyes and let the nightlights glowing warmness embrace him in an attempt to calm down. Mature, act mature.

Lucas counted his breaths. In for four, out for four. He peaked open an eye, terrified and embarrassed someone would be standing in the hallway staring at him. His eyes went wide and his face flushed red when he saw a certain puffball staring curiously at him. 

“Poyo…?” Kirby said, walking to Lucas’ side. His mouth with in a little o, concern covering his face as he stood at Lucas’ side. The blonde was too embarrassed, standing up now as his back pressed against the door. “K-Kirby!” Lucas whispered loudly, wiping any leftover tears onto his arm. “W-Why are you up??”

Kirby looked up at Lucas with puppy eyes, full of sympathy for what he had seen. Immediately, the young boy grew incredibly flustered with each moment Kirby stared at him. Waving his hands in front of him and sniffling discreetly with a plastered on nervous smile. Kirby saw through this, hugging Lucas’ leg gently and comfortingly. 

“I’m okay, really…” Lucas reassured, until another flash of lightning lit up the hallway and caused the blonde to jump up. He shook again, energy going into keeping Kirby from finding out. It didn’t work when Lucas’ legs turned to jelly and he involuntarily ended up sitting on the floor.

“I thought I was over this…” Lucas spoke to himself, staring sadly at the carpet his legs now sat on. “I thought I was over Claus… I thought I was mature.”

He sniffled, and more tears came to remind him of his crybaby past. Deep down, a solid lump of guilt was sitting in Lucas’ stomach. Terrible thoughts pricked his mind as Kirby continued to worriedly comfort him. “Hm…” Kirby noised, holding Lucas’ arm gently.

“I don’t k-know what to do… I can’t wake up Samus a-anymore…” He guiltily sniffled again, stuttering for breath as he cried.

Kirby looked at his friend sadly, then an idea popped into his head. He grabbed Lucas’ arm and pulled on it. The crying blonde looked at him, face wet and lip trembling. “No Kirby, it’s ok.” 

Kirby pulled harder, now also on Lucas’ sleeve until he got to his feet. “W-What?” Lucas looked at Kirby, lopsided due to the shorter fighter holding his arm. “Kirby, let go o-of me.”

Kirby frowned up at Lucas, then began to walk down the hallway sternly, dragging the psychic behind him with determination. “Kirby.” Lucas said sternly through his thick tears, until Kirby stopped and looked up at  _ him  _ with a stern look of getting him help.

They stopped at the door of Lucas’ help, and Kirby knocked on it rather gently. Lucas looked down at him shyly, his hands still shaking with every slow and drawn out flash of lightning filling the hallway the stood in. He looked around, fearing the sight of another person (mainly his friends) to be looking back at him in his tear stained pajamas.

The door creaked open, revealing an angry looking Kamui. Her hair was a mess, and she glared down at the kid and puffball in front of her restlessly. Why had Kirby gone here…? Reflet and Kamui were nice girls, but (especially Kamui) had expressed how much the children in the mansion irritated them. It was true Reflet has started the “no sugar rule” that annoyed his friends.

She groggily rubbed her eyes, staring him down from above. “Why are you here?” She said, voice raspy after some adults only party she had attended.

Lucas looked at Kirby in a panic, feeling his face flush red again. “I-I-I um…” he stuttered, her gaze piercing his being from above. 

“Yes…? It’s almost 1AM.” She frowned angrily towards him, expecting some kind of prank simply due to his age.

Lucas stuttered and shook more and more nervously. “I j-just I was…. um--” Until he heard a different voice. A more elegant and accented one.

“What is the problem dear?” Bayonetta approaches the doorway as Kamui shuffled back to her bed.

Kirby quickly replied. “Poyo!” As if that would help her understand why Lucas stood in front of her door at 1AM.

She raised an eyebrow, a friendly smile sitting on her face as she looked from Kirby to Lucas.

“I-I’m sorry.” Lucas muttered nervously. “I was just… scared of t-the dark and Kirby saw me outside and he dragged me here and I’m so sorry--” He spoke quick, breathing small pants of breath as Bayonetta stared down at him.

She didn’t need to hear another word.

Bayonetta knelt down and picked up the much shorter child, Kirby standing by her legs, waiting for her to lead him on what to do. 

The pink puffball followed her as she walked back into her room, closing the door gently behind her and putting Lucas down on her bed gently. He calmed a bit, looking up at her as she put Kirby next to him. She climbed in next, and securely pulled the blankets up. 

“It’s okay.” She said motherly, looking at him with eyes full of a sincere warmness. “You’ll be okay.”

He smiled to her, tears pricking the ends of his eyes as he hugged her tightly, Kirby in the middle of them. The thunder flashed and boomed, but Lucas didn't care. He was safe. He was mature. He had someone to look to as a  _ mom. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, lucas is my main and favorite so hopefully he was ok?   
> comments welcome!


	2. And Then The Ground Was Muddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning comes, and along with it comes unresolved guilt. Bayonetta is here to help however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in the car on a 8 hour trip... i apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar errors!  
> i was not planning to have this story be more than 1 chapter, but you guys enjoyed reading it and i enjoyed writing it so here you are

It was the morning. The rain had stopped its pounding on the walls and roof around Lucas, instead small slivers of sunlight shined through the closed blinds of the room he slowly woke up in. The warm slivers of sun shined against his awakening eyes, warming small parts of his arms that were covered by baggy striped pajamas. 

Lucas blinked away the fuzziness in his sight, realizing he had been securely and safely holding onto Bayonetta’s arm in the night as Kirby slept comfortably in between the gap. 

He didn’t jerk away upon realizing this, he didn't grow disappointed in himself for doing such a childish act in needs to feel okay, nor did he silently slip away to get back to his shared room before his friend found out.

No. Lucas stared up at the white painted ceiling in thought as he kept his arms loosely around Bayonetta’s. Melodies played in his head as his thoughts grew cozy, affectionate, making the hard lump in his stomach that was originally guilt melt away into a feeling of pure warmness.

He couldn't quite describe it. The feeling that kept his cheeks rosy and mouth into a small smile. But if he had to, it would be the feeling of knowing. Knowing someone cared. Knowing he was loved.

He smiled wider to himself, feeling tears form along his eyes. They didn't sting like last night. The slickly formed, natural and welcome to fall down his beaming face.

He took in the joyous moment of peace. Ready to take on this upcoming day with a happy outlook. No, the shadows he would see tonight would not be of the Masked Man; but of Claus. The brother who picked flowers with him to give to their mother, who roughly played in the dirt and called ‘Lucas! Come on, I found some cool bugs!’’. 

Soon enough, Bayonetta awoke as calmly as she acted when she was awake. 

“Good morning little one.” She whispered, the snores of her roommates reminding them to be quiet. 

Lucas looked up at her, his teary blue eyes and wide smile saying all the needed to be said. 

She turned and got out of bed, grabbing something that sat on top of the dresser nearby. She beckoned her hand, getting him to climb out of bed with Kirby following shortly after. 

She opened the door to her room, holding it open for the two shorter fighters behind to walk out. “Come on, darlings. The day is ahead of us.”

The door closed with a soft click, and Bayonetta led the two to the kitchen downstairs. Her regal slippers contrasted Lucas’ simple bare and pale feet as they walked on shaggy carpet.

The kitchen tiles were cold, radiating a chill as Lucas tiptoed to a chair at the cheap wooden table. Bayonetta walked to the counter, starting to make herself some coffee as Kirby awaited food from her.

Bayonetta delivered by opening a top cabinet and taking out a package of mini blueberry muffins. She opened the plastic package as she leaned against the scratched marble cabinet, plucking a mini muffin out and bending her knees to hand it to Kirby. He happily ate it in one fell swoop. 

She plucked another out, and strolled to Lucas who sat cozily in his wooden chair. Bayonetta placed it on the table for him, then went back to her business of waiting for coffee.

“Thank you.” Lucas peeled away the soft wrapping surrounding the bottom.

“Everyone needs breakfast.” She replied. fetching cream out of the refrigerator. “Especially after such a hard night.”

Lucas held the small muffin in his hands, examining where the blueberries were placed inside of it. “I’m sorry I woke you up…”

Kirby waddled over to tug on Lucas’ pantleg.

“Poyo…” he frowned.

“No need to apologize, little one.” Bayonetta spoke over the gentle pouring from the coffee machine. “You surely were shaken up. Much like your bedhead.” She laughed.

Lucas’ face reddened as he reached up to smooth out his hair.

She poured the cream into the coffee. “I know it is hard to ask for help.” She looked down at Kirby. “But that was thanks to you, now wasn’t it?”

Kirby smiled proudly.

“Thank you…” Lucas sheepishly pat Kirby's head and picked off a blueberry from his muffin, handing it to him as a tiny gift. Kirby gladly accepted it. 

“You are very strong Lucas.” Bayonetta’s glasses shined in reflections from the sun. “Despite what I know you think.”

Lucas frowned happy thoughts being clouded, grabbing the bottom of his chair with his hands as he sat. He stared down at the floor. “Thank you Bayonetta. I guess I just cry so much, especially compared to everyone else…”

“Tears are proof you are trying, Lucas.” Bayonetta smiled sincerely, her hand wrapped around her white mug. “The strongest cry, it's simply proof we are trying. I assure you even Ryu has shed tears. I know Cloud has…” She laughed again at the end.

Lucas nodded slowly. “I've always cried a lot,” He began. “Ever since I was really little I cried all the time… especially when my brother got too rough.” Bayonetta took a quiet sip from her mug. “It isn't fair of me to do. It's more than trying… it’s being overly sensitive.” Lucas admitted, continuing to focus almost solely on the tile floor as he avoided overwhelming emotions as he spoke. “My mother died years ago, yet I still… I still lay under my covers and think about it.”

Bayonetta felt an understanding. An understanding for the loss of a loved one. Not only had she gone through the same, but once she first arrived here and began the tournament she was quickly informed of the situation. Bayonetta took the time to remember to not taunt with ‘ask your mum’ around Lucas (or the commonly homesick Ness). “I understand your feelings little one.” Bayonetta placed her mug down slowly, letting go of its handle. “There is nothing wrong with thinking of your mum.” 

“B-But, it’s my fault!” Lucas grabbed tighter at his chair, feeling a familiar sting in his eyes. “She died b-because of me. T-T-That drago… it was… My mother probably looks down, hating me!”

Bayonetta quickly began, standing up and heading to his side of the table. She bent her knees to make eye contact with him.

“She loves you Lucas. Your mum truly loves you and your brother, your father, everyone. If she did not love you, you would not be sitting right in front of me.”

Lucas looked away from the cold tiled floor, and up at Bayonetta’s silver eyes.

“She is still with you… in spirit.”

Lucas was hit with the feeling of understanding. He outstretched his arms, then wrapped them tightly around Bayonetta once again. She was right. Hinawa was always with Lucas, always loving him and wishing he could understand  _ her _ . Today, he had. Bayonetta was not hugging just Lucas, but his mother as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow!! i hope that wasn't too much angst...  
> thank you for reading, i hope it was alright  
> comments welcome! thank you for the hits and kudos

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! lucas is my favorite character and main in smash, so i got a little biased  
> hopefully it was still an ok story and i didn't do anything too bad  
> comments welcome!


End file.
